Girls Vs Boys
by TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark
Summary: My first attempt at writing a Fanfic so reviews would be really helpful. All dead characters are still alive. Definitely Precabeth and of course a lot more couples. Please make pairing suggestions. I know that you must have read a lot of stories with the same plot but trust me when I say it's not even a little bit like them. Okay, maybe a little :p
1. Introduction to HBBS

******Universal Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO,HoO and or any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot and a few OCs to come in later chapters. This is the disclaimer for the entire story so I will not be putting another one in again.

**Author's Note:** A few of the characters might be a little OoC in the beginning to fit the story but as the story progresses they will return into their normal selves.**And a friend of mine pointed out some mistakes with the tense so I edited the chapter and wanted to inform you to read it again since it's been edited. Also, this is not a chapter, neither is it the prologue. It's just a longer version of the introduction to their school so I won't have to explain it later.  
****P. S: If you want to know my update schedule, check my profile.**

* * *

**Introduction to HBBS**

**Welcome to Half-Blood Boarding School [HBBS], the most prestigious boarding school in the entire world. Half-Blood is the best boarding school on the planet for two main reasons, the first being that it has the latest technology and equipment available anywhere on the planet and the second and more important reason being that it is specifically made for troubled children who have the rare mix of ADHD and Dyslexia.**

**Third Person's P.O.V:**

This is HBBS, the largest school on the planet. It is located just a few miles offshore from Long Island Sound and Camp Half-Blood, which is where the students who are not visiting their parents during the Summer go. HBBS is located on an artificial island made by the Olympians, and no, not the Gods. Who exactly the Olympians are is a topic for another time and getting back to the point, HBBS is the size of about 5 football fields put together and that is just the main building i.e: The School part of it.

Besides the main building, the school has many unique building including an Amphitheater, a Huge mess Hall, an Arena, an Armory[don't ask I'll get there], Stables, Volleyball Courts, Arts and Crafts, Strawberry fields as far as the eye can see[again, don't ask], a Lake, a huge Rock Climbing Wall and to top it all off, a huge building called 'The Big House' which is where the teachers live although nobody gets why it's called 'The Big House' when in all actuality it should be called 'The Huge Mansion'.

Now to explain the weird architecture. Let's start with the whole 'Why is almost everything Greek based?' question which I can bet you're wondering about. So it's actually like this: Mr. Chiron Brunner, the principal of the school, is largely of Greek descent and so are a majority of the students and teachers at HBBS. Hence, the school is almost completely Greek-based.

Now, we move on to the Amphitheater. It is mainly used for entertainment, performance and sports. The Mess Hall is basically just that, a mess hall except for the fact that the entire school has breakfast, lunch and dinner together so it's more like the gathering of an army than a get together of students. The Arena is used to showcase theater, musical performances, or sporting events. The Armory is a bit more complicated. Remember how I told you before that a majority of the population of the school is of Greek-descent, yeah, I wasn't kidding. The Armory has all the Greek and Roman weapons you could possibly imagine and armor, so no unarmored fighting. The Rock Climbing Wall is also specially made for the students with ADHD but it's open to use for all students. The Wall is extremely tricky since you have to climb the wall quickly or it will clash with the other wall, causing soapy and foamy water to pour from the top, and ice cubes the size of apples to fall on whoever is climbing at the time.

Now to move on to the more 'normal' buildings. The Stables are where the school's private horses are kept but the students can ride them at any time before curfew. The Volleyball Courts are open to all students at any time of the day except after curfew. The Arts and Crafts room is fully equipped with all the latest and greatest, oldest and most useful equipment available. The school also has acres and acres of Strawberry Fields, which when asked about, would be explained as another way to 'pay the bills'.

Since the island is artificially made, the Olympians also had a lake accommodated into it. Last but not least is The Big House, which is where Mr. Brunner or Chiron as he preferred to be called and all the teachers lived. With this I conclude my introductions to HBBS and hope you have a wonderful year at HBBS.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know if I should continue this story so if you could review and tell me that would be really great. And also if you find any grammatical errors or if I missed out on anything, feel free to point it out. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so your reviews and help would really mean a lot.**

**Shadow.**


	2. AN Not A Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am so sorry, I'm not going to give you so stupid reason as to why I did not update, I'll just get straight to the point since I don't have a lot of time and this is my friend's laptop: I lost all 10 of my pre-typed chapters and MS Word crashed and stopped working. I don't know how it happened but my laptop got formatted a week or two ago because of some glitch or something and I lost almost everything on my laptop[Even my up to date DMO file but that's besides the point] and then, today by sheer luck, I finally found the prologue after a lot of searching through my back up files. I was about to post it when I realized that it was the incomplete version of the prologue and that it needed finishing, so just give me today and by tomorrow I'll have posted the prologue.**

**P. S: If you're confused about the whole prologue thing PM me or re-read the first chapter.**


	3. Prologue

**Author's Note: As promised, here's the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy.**

**Followers: foreverfanfiction, Bethie0107, mateo1999roxs, blinkie pie, Transplendent and ********HaileeStoll0330**. Thank you for following. 6 followers for my first story with just one chapter, I'm on Cloud Nine.

**Favouriters: ****foreverfanfiction, Bethie0107, ****Transplendent** and HaileeStoll0330. Thank you for favoriting. 4 favouriters for my first story with just one chapter, I love you readers. Strictly platonic.

**Reviewers: I would like to personally thank my friend foreverfanfiction for reviewing and the two guests who reviewed, I wish you had an account so I could thank you as well.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V:**

_*running* *panting* __*running* *panting* __*running* *panting* __*running* *panting*_

**" **_**I think we lost them, slow down a bit"** the mysterious boy wheezed. _

_**" Are you insane, stopping here, right out in the open?"** the mysterious girl wheezed back and continued to exclaim** " Come on, I think I see a good place to hide!"**  
_

_**" Uh, fine"** the boy replied while incoherently muttering 'Wise ass' under his breathe.  
_

_**" I heard that"** she said and even being in the situation they were in didn't stop him from very maturely sticking his tongue out at her. _

_She just grunted in response and proceeded quickly to slide behind a huge pile of trash surrounded on all sides by trash making it the best hiding space in the entire junkyard. The boy quickly followed suit.  
_

_**"Hey Annabeth, you think we lost them?"** whispered the boy.  
_

_**"I don't know Percy, but I don't think we should stick around long enough to find out"** replied Annabeth. She then proceeded to peek around the corner to check if the coast was clear, they were just a short sprint away from the gate and their freedom. Then it all happened so fast that Percy hardly had any time to react, what happened in that short moment, shook him to his very core. He still couldn't believe it, the moment Annabeth turned the corner a gunshot rung out and a high pitched scream pierced the air... Annabeth had been shot. If not for Annabeth screaming out his name, Percy would've probably sat there the rest of the night, frozen in shock._

_He quickly rushed to her side and began cradling her in his arms, occasionally whispering comforting words in her ear telling her that it'll be alright when he himself was crying. Slowly her screams subsided to occasional whimpers. When he was sure she wasn't in as much pain as before, he began to pick her up and was going to take her to the hospital. She shook her head, signaling him to put her back down but he didn't comply and began **" But Annabeth, we already wasted too much time, if we waste any more you might-"** but he was cut off by Annabeth saying **" It's already too late Percy, I might not be a doctor but even I know when it's too late."** and tried to give him a weak smile which looked more like a grimace with all her tears and how her face had contorted into an expression of extreme pain._

_ It was only then that Percy realized how pale Annabeth had turned, how her usual perfect tan had turned a chalk white shade. **" P-Percy, I h-have one last wis-"** she began but was soon cut of with him saying**"You s-shouldn't t-think like t-that W-Wise G-Girl".** He tried not to stutter for this next sentence but his crying didn't make it any easier, **" You'll be f-fine Wise Girl, don't speak like that. Hang on to your life and don't let go, you've got a lot to live for, think about your dad and step-brothers and your step-mom and how they'll feel. And most of all, think a-about..." "About what Percy?" "About me, think about how I'll feel without you here all the time, hating me and teasing me and annoying me and..." "And...?" "Making me fall in love with you."** he declared. And only then, since the time she was shot, did he see her really smile, hat beautiful smile that he had come to love...he will not lose hope. He was about to carry her again when Annabeth began**"Percy, c-come here. In c-case I don't make it-" "Don't waste your energy" "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PERCY-"** she winced then continued** "Shut up and let me finish, as I was about to say... I love you too Seaweed Brain"** she proclaimed. She then continued **"My last wish, Perseus Jackson, is a kiss" "Anything for my future girlfriend"** he smiled and very gently bent down and kissed her. And there, in his arms, Annabeth Chase breathed her last breathe._

* * *

**Author's Note: You people are awesome, just though I should tell you that. Please review, favourite and follow. Also, I updated this chapter before 12 so I kept my promise.**

**Question: Which is the most famous and most remembered dialogue in the PJO series?  
**

**Review Goal [which I hope to achieve]: 10**

**Shadow.**


End file.
